Prince of Darkness
A Colombian drug cartel assassin is accused in the murder of a Colombian couple in a restaurant. During the investigation, Ceretta sets up a buy with a black market arms dealer, but is shot twice when the deal goes wrong. Synopsis A Colombian businessman, Manuel Ortega, and his wife, Natalie, are brutally murdered in a crowded restaurant. Ortega and his boss, Roberto Buenaventura, were in the business of flying members of the Colombian cartel into the country under the guise of a travel agency. Ortega's mother tells the police that her son killed a major dealer named Felix Arias when he made advances towards Natalie. Ortega's murder was done by Javier Gaitan in revenge for Arias's killing. Gaitan also goes by the name Paolo Esteban. Cerreta and Logan arrest Gaitan for murder. However, Stone is unable to prosecute with the weak evidence presented. They have 30 days to build a case before Gaitan is released. Cerreta and Logan determine that the gun used was a Steyr Aug. They set up a sting with a black market gun dealer, George Lobrano. The sting goes bad, and Cerreta is shot twice. With Cerreta's permission, Stone makes a deal with Lobrano to testify against Gaitan. Gaitan's girlfriend, Sandra Alvaro, refuses to testify in person after being threatened. Stone is able to have her testimony taken in jail, and read aloud in court. Gaitan is convicted for the murders of the Manuel and Natalie Ortega, but is killed outside the courthouse by a man known as Cristobal. Cristobal is able to con Stone and Robinette into believing Gaitan killed his son, and that his actions were a heat-of-the-moment revenge killing. Lobrano tells them that this is a lie, but Cristobal is on a flight back to Colombia before they are able to re-arrest him. Schiff is informed that Lobrano had his throat slit, Buenaventura was strangled, Ortega's mother fell out of a window, and their daughter was picked up at school by an uncle. A horrified Ben Stone points out: "She doesn't have an uncle..." Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Christine Farrell as Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier * Rosemary De Angelis as Attorney Sally Goldman * Bernie McInerney as Judge Michael Callahan * Joe Lisi as Attorney Chris Minetti Guest cast * Rosanna DeSoto as Mrs. Ortega * Saundra Santiago as Sandra Alvaro * Mark Margolis as George Lobrano * Shawn Elliott as Ramone Buenaventura * Jaime Sánchez as Mr. Cristobal * Lonny Price as Frank Hoover * Lizan Mitchell as Judge Lerner * Carlos Sanz as Javier "Elvis" Lariano Gaitan * Alice Spivak as Judge Esther Fein * Debra Riessen as Maryann Thompson * Ivan Kronenfeld as Stein * Michael Hammond as Scott Newman * Gary Perez as Manuel Ortega * Carrell Myers as Natalie Ortega * Catherine Gardner as Felice Ortega * Susan Aston as Lydia * T. Scott Cunningham as Kennedy * Mark Woodcock as Lucas * Curzon Dobell as Alan Kirk * Dylan Price as Jack Ketcham * Jerry Rockwood as Mr. Lawson * Norma Rockwood as Mrs. Lawson * John Finnerty as Nelson * Virginia Wing as Jury Forewoman References Rikers Island Quotes Background information and notes * In the last appearance of actor Paul Sorvino as regular cast member Sergeant Phil Cerreta, we learn that his mother is 73 years old and still works in the clothing industry. Cerreta became a cop in 1969. After Max Greevey, Cerreta is the second partner to Mike Logan who gets shot. * The episode title "Prince of Darkness" is a reference to the nickname given to Columbian hit man Javier Lariano Gaitan. Category:L&O episodes